Hate and Love
by Inyunaruto365
Summary: See how Fiona and Snow White meet in the alternate universe of Far, Far Away. Rated T for action, cussing, and some things that are dark in this fic.
1. Ogre Meets Human

In the abandon streets of Far Far Away, a young woman between the age of twenty to twenty-three was walking out of a small store with a bag of food in her hands. The woman's name is Snow White and she lived around this abandon kingdom of Far, Far Away in a medium-sized house that wasn't in the best condition on the outside due to Rumpelstiltskin taking over the kingdom.

"It's getting late. I guess I should get back home," Snow White said aloud walking back to her house.

During her walk, she sensed that she was being followed by someone. She turned around and saw that there was no one there who shrugged it off and thought it was just the wind. Then, she heard the sound of footsteps approaching her. When she turned around, she saw a person run swiftly pass her and took Snow's bag of food.

"Hey! My food!" Snow White yelled running after the unknown being who stole her food.

"Heh. What luck. I was able to take some money from that Rumpelstiltskin bastard and stole some food. I'm on a roll today!" The person with a female voice said who was hidden underneath a black cloak. She had the bag of food she stole from Snow White and a sack of money she swiped from within Rumpelstiltskin's castle as she continued to run away without anyone following her.

Or so she thought.

"Hey!!" The covered up woman turned around and saw Snow White chasing her.

"What the hell?! I thought I left that human in the dust when I stole her food."

"Give me back my bag of food!" Snow White yelled.

"Crap. I gotta get away from her," The mysterious woman runs faster through the forest, passing trees that were lying on the ground before jumping on a nearby branch, doing a front flip and continued to run through the branches within the trees. "I think I lost her." Then, she saw Snow White leaping from branch to branch who was still following the cloaked woman in hot pursuit. "You gotta be kidding me! She's still following me?!"

"Get back here!!" Snow White yelled throwing a rock large enough to hit the back of the woman's head that made her fall out of the tree she was about to jump onto. Snow watched as the other female fall to the ground while hitting a few big and small branches on the way to the ground. "Gotchya!!"

The cloaked woman grunted I pain from the impact of the fall as Snow White landed in front of her who heard the other female growl threateningly.

"Alight... well, whoever you are. Just give me back my food and no one gets hur-" Snow White's words were cut off when the dark-clothed woman swiftly approach and slam her body against a nearby tree trunk when she grabbed Snow by the throat. Dark blue eyes were piercing through the darkness from within the cloak that was covering her face before it fell from it. Revealing a female ogress with short red hair, and light green skin. She has a faded scar running from her right eye, down to her cheek with a serious look on her face.

Snow White's eyes widened seeing the ogre in front of her. "Y-You're an.... an ogre?"

The female ogre's pupils narrowed hearing this as Snow White felt her air supply lessen from around her neck by the ogress strangling her until both of them heard someone say...

"Hey! I found the ogre!!"

"She's over there?!"

"Yeah!!"

The green-skinned female turned to see two of Rumpelstiltskin's guards heading her and Snow White's way.

'Shit. I can't allow to followed,' She thought watching Snow White struggling from her strong grip, 'It seems like I don't have a choice.'

Before Snow White knew it, she felt the ogre pull her her way into what seemed like a hug before feeling a sharp pain hit her neck who saw everything go black.


	2. The Unknown Hideout

Snow White slowly opened her eyes and found herself in an unknown place that looked like it was undergound. Her blue eyes wandered from her bed to the roof of where she was laying as she heard the sound of faint arguing.

One, a man, and the other, a woman.

Snow wanted to sit herself up and listen more, but she felt an aching pain hit her in the back of her head and neck that enabled her to do so. At the moment, all the dark-haired woman could to was listen to the two arguing.

"I can't believe it. You of all people, bringing a human to our hideout!" The man's voice said.

"I didn't have a choice. The guards were after me and so was she. If I were to left her behind, she would've followed where I ran," The female's voice talked back to the male's voice.

"Eitherway, you know what happens to humans when they see our headquarters."

The female sighed. "Yeah. We kill them on the spot."

Snow White's eyes widened hearing this. 'Kill?' Then she heard the female voice say....

"But I have a good feeling about this human."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Unlike some of the other humans I stole from, she was able to catch up to me and knock me out of the trees I was jumping on. She maybe a good cause for our forces."

"A good cause? She's a human! But still... " The female's voice grew soft again before saying to the male's voice named Snowgre, "Listen, Snowgre. Just give this one a chance. You gave Leah and Carley one, so why not her?"

Then, their was silence between the two as Snow White heard Snowgre sigh in frustration. "Fine. I'll give you one month to show me that this-this human can help us with the cause. But if she betrays us, it'll be on your head."

"Thank you, Snowgre."

"Yeah, yeah. Just go and see if that human's okay before I change my mind," Snowgre said as Snow White heard footsteps walking away. She sighed in relief hearing other footsteps walking to where she was, along with a huge shadow that was hidden behind a curtain.

The person behind the curtain shown to be the ogress Snow White was chasing. The ogress wore a burlap short sleeved shirt with a torn dark green plad skirt and skin and shoulder guards. She had short messy red hair with dark blue eyes and the visible faded scar running down her face that Snow White saw before passing out. The ogress wasn't wearing any shoes at the moment as she walked to where Snow was slowly sitting herself up.

"You okay?" The ogress asked Snow White in a soft, yet cold tone.

"...Uh, yeah. Just dizzy from getting hit with something," Snow White said running her fingers through her short hair.

"I hit you in order to get away from Rumpelstiltskin's guards. Sorry if I hurt you."

"It's okay. I'll be fine in a little bit," Snow White smiled. "At least I'm safe."

"You shouldn't get all smiley like that. I have a month to train and gain everyone's trust for you to help us."

"Huh?"

"I begged Snowgre not to kill your miserable life and show him that you can be a help for our cause."

"Cause? What cause? And where am I?"

"You're underneath the ground where a group of ogres ans other creatures who want to help are here to help us take down Rumpelstiltskin and his army of guards and witches," The green female explained to Snow White, "We've been fighting against him and his army for years. We've been successful at fighting and killing most of his troops, but unfortunately, Rumpelstiltskin killed most of our comrades as well."

"Oh... I'm sorry to hear that."

"You've got nothing to feel sorry about. You never had the people you know and love killed right in front of you," The ogress harshly said to Snow White who was about to say something to the green female ogre until she heard her say, "Once you're able to stand on your own two feet, I'll show you around HQ."

"O-Okay. Thanks again, uh... I didn't catch your name."

The ogress stopped in front of the door/curtain she was about to open forgetting to tell the human her name. Not like it mattered to her or anything. She turned her head a bit before answering...

"It's Fiona. Just Fiona." Then left the room Snow White was in.

* * *

Outside of the room, Fiona sighed with a hand running through her red hair while walking to her room.

"So, you think you can do it?"

Fiona stopped a few feet behind a young woman around the age of twenty or so who has dark blue skin, long black hair with black eyes, and wore a black suit of armor that was darkened more by the blood of Rumpelstiltskin's army attacking her along with her blood-stained double-bladed sword as she continued to speak. "No human's ever been in HQ and lived before. What's up? Why are you being so nice to her?"

"I'm not being nice to that disgraceful human. I'm sparing her life so she cah help us with the cause," Fiona told the blue-skinned ogress who was cleaning her sword.

"So, you're using her to kill own kind." The dark armored fighter chuckled dryly hearing this. Picking at the few parts of her sword. "That's cold. Even for someone like you who's cold to everyone here except for her Highness and friend."

"Those two are different. You know why I'm nice to them."

"Why? Because they're half-breeds? Or is it because they both understand that cold, empty feeling of losing something that they loved?"

"And you're any different." Fiona remarked before spitting on the ground and walking away the dark-haired woman who was looking at he sword emotionlessly. She was able to clean off most of the blood to read the Japanese writing.

'To my lovely wife Ogre Child,

This sword was made by the toughest elements of metal and carved with the percise resistence to cut anything within a second. I hope you use it well since you'll be protecting the queen with it.

With Immortal Love,

Jenova'

* * *

**Okame:**

**Snow White: Dude, that's harsh.**

**Inyunaruto365: Yeah, I know. I'm even surprised at how it's going down in my notebook as I think it. But this is an alternate universe, though.**

**Fiona: True, but did you have to make me so cold to Snowdrop?**

**Inyunaruto365: Well, yeah. It's an alternate universe. Just like Mai-Otome.**

**Fiona: Good point. I guess.**

**Pricat: I thought I was a dark writer, but it seems you beat me to it.**

**Inyunaruto365: Thank you. I think...**


	3. Meeting the Gang

It took about three hours until Snow White was finally able to sit herself up, and another three hours for her to stand up on her own two feet without feeling weak or dizzy from Fiona knocking her out. It took a good while for Snow to walk around without tripping over her own feet as she walked out of the hut she was in to find where Fiona was.

The blue-eyed woman could sense the ogres and other creatures who are there to help, are staring at her. She tried to ignore the weird gazes while trying to find Fiona to show her around as she heard someone yell...

"Hey. Human!"

Snow White turned to her left who saw two ogres and a wolf-like creature. She was confused for a minute who pointed to herself and said, "Who? Me?"

"Yeah, you. Come here!"

Snow White hesitated, not knowing whether to go where those two ogres and wolf were or not. It took her a minute before she decided and walked to where they were. "Y-Yes?"

"What's a human doing here?" An ogre by the name of Wilz said in a scruffy tone.

"Oh, I was brought here by Fiona," Snow White told him.

"Her? Ha! Don't make me laugh!" The second ogre named Imua said taking shot of his beer.

"Everyone knows that Fiona hates humans," The wolf called Jui said.

"Yeah. You got that right," Imua agreed to the wolf male.

"I wouldn't blame her for hating 'em, either," Wilz said.

"Just looking at them humans makes Fiona's blood run cold with anger, but why did she bring you here?"

"Hey, Imua, she's not the only human here, you know," Jui replied.

"Oh, yeah. Those half-breeds Fiona found when a few of Rumpelstiltskin's witches were attacking them, huh?" Imua said.

"Yeah."

"Other humans?" Snow White said.

"Oh, you've never met them. They're-"

"That's enough, you three," Fiona said walking up to where Imua, Jui, and Wilz were talking to Snow White, "I see you're finally up."

"Yeah. It took me a bit longer to get myself together than I thought," Snow White replied.

"Come on. I'll show you around HQ like I said I would," Fiona said as Snow followed her, "Those three are called Imua, Jui, and Milz. They cause trouble here and at the castle which is a good thing for our cause."

"So, I figured," Snow White siad as the two walked by a few people Fiona told about who they are and what they do. She also told Snow White what the weapons they use to if asked by the human woman. While they walked, Fiona saw a dark-skinned ogre who was in her twenties wearing a black shirt with camouflage pants and army boots. She was on her laptop looking at a few things online with a pair of glasses that were over here blue eyes.

"And this is Carley Palmer. She helps us with what weapons help us the most against Rumpelstiltskin's troops, along with typing up blueprints for Goggles to fix up for," Fiona introduced the ogre at the computer.

"Hey," Carley said lifting her eyes from the screen for a quick second before going back to work on her plans.

"Nice to meet you," Snow White said.

"And speaking of fixing things, have you seen Goggles?" Fiona wondered as Carley pointed above her head for Fiona and Snow to look up.

When they did, they saw a shadowy figure about two years younger than Carley hanging upside down on a rope while fixing a huge piece of armor. Snow White could tell the figure was a human and saw something shinning around the girl's right leg as she heard Fiona call out to her, "Hey, Goggles!" Making the dark-covered person look below to see Fiona with an unknown person standing behind her.

"Who's that?" Snow White asked.

"That's-" Fiona saw the now visible person who's a girl falling and stopping in front of the red-head and dark-haired woman, "Goggles."

Snow White saw that the girl has dark red eyes with narrowed cat-like pupils. She wore a dark brown shirt and black shorts with dark brown shoulder length hair. Snow White saw that the teenage girl has a metallic right leg.

"That's her nickname. Her real name is Leah," Carley said rubbing her eyes from staring at the computer screen too long.

"Hey, Fiona," The girl named Leah said giving the ogress a hug who returned it, "So, this is the human Snowgre was talking about."

"Yeah. This is Snow White," Fiona introduced her as Leah stared at the second blue-eyed woman. Snow watched at what Leah was doing who heard her say...

"I don't know, Fi. The training that you'll put her through, she won't last the month," Leah told her with her hands behind her head.

'Training? What kind of training is she talking about?' Snow White thought.

"Yeah, I have to agree with Leah-chan on this one," Carley said turning herself back into a human as Leah wiped the sweat that was running down her face.

"Hey, aren't you two humans as well?" Snow White said.

"Leah and Carley are half-breeds. Carley's half dragon and half ogre. And Leah is half werewolf. She's the one who creates the armor and hack into the enemies computers for information about what's going to happen next," Fiona explained with her hands in her pockets as Snow White couldn't help but look at Leah's right leg, "And if you're wondering why Leah has a metal leg, I'll tell you later. When I know I can trust you. I still have to show you where things are here. Come on."

"Okay," Snow White said following behind Fiona and leaving Leah and Carley to where they were.

"You think Snow White'll make it through the month here?" Leah wondered.

"I dunno. Maybe. We're here, aren't we? So why not let her join the movement?" Carley non-chalantly said.

"Yeah, but still. That human," Leah puts her goggles back over her eyes before putting back on the elastic and jumping back on the huge piece of armor was fixing.


	4. Living for the Month

"And over here, is Dragon," Fiona said pointing to where a big red dragon was putting bandage on her left half broken wing. She has numerous visible scars going across her back, wings, a few on her arms, and tail. She also has one running from the right side of her eye that went across her nose and down her left cheek. "She's been our most reliable source of attacking Rumpelstiltskin's forces in the sky."

All Dragon did was wave in silence as Snow White did the same who saw the big lizard continue what she was doing.

"Don't worry. She's the mute one of the group sometimes," Fiona replied.

"She's the one Snowgre talked about?" The giant dragon said.

"Yeah. The one who'll be here for a month."

"And you'll be training her to show Snowgre that she can be useful?"

"Yeah."

Then Dragon looked at Snow White and back at Fiona. The red reptile let out a laugh before saying to Snow White, "Good luck, newbie. You're gonna need it."

Fiona and Snow walked by Dragon as Fiona said, "See you later, Dragon." And continued walking around HQ where Fiona showed Snow the remaining areas the ogress didn't show the human ebony.

After the very long tour, Fiona showed Snow White where she was sleeping for the next month. Fiona's room that was a medium-sized room. Not too big, not too small. It also had a few pictures near a bed with no windows and only one door as the room is big enough for Snow White to sleep in.

"This is my room. You'll be in here with me for the next month since we don't have any spare rooms available for you to sleep in," Fiona said walking into the room and over there, along with a few pieces of clothes, "Your bed's over there."

"Thanks," Snow White said sitting on the extra bed that was hers for the time being.

"Whatever." Fiona murmured taking off her amour and putting on a black shirt with shorts. "Get some sleep. We start training tomorrow."

All Snow White did was nod before changing into her night clothes and going to sleep.

* * *

The following day, Snow White stirred in her sleep from the sound of silent whimpering. It took her a minute or two to finally wake up and find where the whimpers were coming from. Snow White tell what she was whimpering about as she went back to sleep. Wondering what the ogress was saying in her sleep.

**A/N: I know it's short, but I just wanted to finish this chapter up quick and get on with the other chapter. But don't worry, I'm working on the others chapter for this Fiona/Snow fic as we speak!**

**Read and Review!!**


	5. Under Attack!

_A young ogre was running away from a group of humans cheering and firing their guns where a huge fire was shown within the dark of a cold winter night. Screams of agony were heard through the night, along with the images of humans shooting and cutting ogres to the ground that left them half dead, wounded to the point where they can't move, or just plain dead._

_Images of blood splattered to the ground after an ogre was shot or cut were shown. The sounds of guns firing through flesh, along with swords cutting through them echoed through the darkness as tears were running down down the youngster's ogre's face who continued to run away in fear from the madness seen before the child's eyes. The fire the humans surrounded and the ogres getting killed by the humans vanished as the child stopped when she saw a two to three humans surrounding two unseen figures._

"_Let's kill them!"_

"_Yeah! Hold'em down!"_

_One of the shadow-covered humans held their gun by one of the ogre's head._

"_Wait. Please, don't kill them! Stay away from them! Stop!" The young girl yelled as the sound of a loud gunshot rung through her ears and echoed though the empty darkness of the night._

"_Nooooooo!!!"_

* * *

Fiona jolted up from the dream she was having. It was more like a nightmare than a dream to the ogre warrior as sweat was running down her green face.

"Not again" Fiona angrily sighed, putting a shaky hand through her red hair. Since the ogress was awaken by the nightmare, she decided to get up and check everything out around Headquarters before waking Snow White up for training. During that time, she was reliving the images of her horrible nightmare. No matter how old she became, Fiona would never forget that unforgettable night. The night that changed her life for the worst as a child.

When she was seven, Fiona's parents were killed by hunters and burned their house to the ground with them in it. Fortunately, Fiona was able to escape that night with the help of her relatives visiting, but the same ogres who helped save her from the massacre were the same ones to be slaughtered like defenseless sheep being sent to the meat factory. Some were fast and painless without so much as a scream or grunt of pain. Some ogres weren't so fortunate to have their death slow and painless for the human's entertainment before ending the ogre's life without a bullet to the head or a cold icy blade.

One of Fiona's Aunt told her to run and not matter what the red-head heard, don't look back for not even a second. Those horrid screams and wails haunted Fiona to this day, along with despising humans for killing her parent's, no, her entire family at the matter. The only humans she doesn't hate are Leah and Carley of the two being half breeds and understanding he pain of death and hating humans.

Near the front gates, Leah was on look out with Ogre Child making sure no intruders come and attack the movements. Ogre Child was looking was looking below while Leah was looking above in a tree as Leah yawned and saw someone heading their way.

Her red eyes narrowed as she pulled out her two armed gun, stood up on the branch and yelled, "Humaaans!!" Before firing at the upcoming shadow. Ogre Child heard the yell and saw the figure run from the bullets that were trying to hit them as she drew her sword and ran swiftly towards the human.

As Ogre Child was doing that, Leah pulled out her walkie-talkie. "Red Axe, this is Goggles. Red Axe, this is Goggles. Do you read? Come in, come in."

Inside the underground hideout, Fiona's trip down memory lane was interrupted by Leah contacting her on her walkie-talkie. "This is Red Axe. What's you status, over?"

"Ogre Child and I spotted a human," Leah said over the speaker phone while firing at the huge yet quick dark figured human.

"What? A human? Are you sure?"

"I'm not sure because of his size and being so far away. Die, you damn, discriminating piece of junk!" Leah fired her two barreled gun through the talkie as Fiona heard Leah yell in triumph, "Yeah! I got 'em in one of the legs! And Ogre Child paralyzed the other one!"

"Good work. Make sure that human doesn't leave your site until Carley and I get there," Fiona said.

"Understood. Out."

Leah attached the radio back to the back of her pants as she strapped the gun to her back and jumped out of the tree following Ogre Child. The blue-skinned ogress Arian was holding the human down who was trying to escape until he heard the sound of Leah's gun clicking back for another round of bullets ready to fire.

"Don't move, human," Leah growled, pointing the gun at the human's head.

"Who sent you here, huh?" Ogre Child demanded pointing the sword closer to their neck.

"No one sent me," The person said in a male voice.

"Huh! A likely story! Now, who sent you, you-" Leah turned the person to his back that revealed a green bald ogre, "Ogre?"

Leah was a bit surprised to see an ogre out hire, along with Ogre Child where expression quickly changed to anger, knowing who he is. "You!" Ogre Child drew her sword out who put it underneath te ogre's neck.

"Ogre Child, you know this guy?" Leah asked.

"Don't you recognize him? It's him. The ogre who betrayed us ogres by signing Rumpelstiltskin's contract," Ogre Child said as Leah's eyes widened, looking at the ogre's face carefully.

"You selfish prude!" The half breed yelled pointing her gun at the ogre's head. She turned around and saw Fiona running to where Leah and Ogre Child are pointing their weapons at the green male.

"What's an ogre doing here? Is he a spy sent by Rumpelstiltskin?" Fiona asked.

"No. This is the bastard who sold everyone out," Leah said still pointing her gun at the ogre's temple.

"Wait. Do you mean-"

"Yeah. It's Shrek: The Traitor!"


	6. The Prisoner

"What!?" Fiona exclaimed.

"Are you sure this is him?" Carley said.

"Yeah. The poster matches his face, body, everything!" Leah told them handing Fiona the poster that has Shrek's face on it before looking back at the green man.

"Well, I'll be damned. It _is _him," She remarked.

"What do you want us to do with him?" Ogre Child asked with her sword still held against Shrek's breathing tube and Leah's gun still held against the green males temple.

Fiona turned her back to everyone who were waiting for an answer from her. She turned her head to meet Shrek's eyes saying to Leah, "Take him to the dungeon. You know what to do from there. Ogre Child, let Snowgre know about what just happened."

"Got it. Come on, traitor!" Leah pulls on Shrek's collar and takes him back to HQ with Ogre Child following behind the two.

"And Carley, make sure Leah doesn't do anything too aggressive to Shrek."

"Right." Carley runs to catch up with her friend and alter-ego as Fiona walked back to the hideout.

"That's what happened when I was asleep?" Snow White said putting on her training clothes.

"Yeah. Leah's taking him to the dungeons we have here," Fiona explained putting on her training clothes as well.

"But maybe he can help you guys out. You know, with the cause and all since you."

"I would if I could, but I can't."

"What are you talking about? Why not?" Snow White wondered.

"Even if I could, the only person who can see if Shrek can help us or not is Snowgre," Fiona said in monotone, "And I don't think it would be wise to come between Leah when it comes to handling people who betray our kind, along with other creatures who are helping us out."

"What do you mean?"

"You see, unlike everyone else her, Leah can't tell the difference between reality from fantasy sometimes."

"Can't you snap her back to reality?"

"We did that once, and she attacked us without even realizing it. The only person who can calm her down is her friend Carley because if Leah does something aggressive, she has a method of calming her down. Carley's like that, too while looking at fantasy books and videos from TV shows, but she's able to snap out of it unlike Leah."

"I see, but what made Leah like that, though?"

"I dunno. Ask Carley. Those two have been fighting together since they were kids when I first found them," Fiona said as the to were walking out of Fiona's room and to the training room, "But I don't think you should talk to Carley until after she calms Leah down, like I said."

"Oh. Okay," Snow White said stretching her arms and legs, along with Fiona who loudly cracked a few of her bones in her knuckles, neck, and back.

"Alright. You ready?" Fiona said picking up her axe.

"Uh... yeah, but what's with the axe? I thought we were training. You know, like hand to hand combat."

"We are, but that's not until later. Today, we'll be training with defense against weapons heading towards you from an enemy."

'Oh, crud.' Fiona runs to where Snow White was with her axe wielding in the air.

"So, the traitor's getting the treatment?" Snowgre wondered.

"Yes. By Leah, the half-breed," Ogre Child said explaining what happened this morning.

"I see. Poor bastard. It'd be a miracle if he lives, let alone conscious after what Leah's gonna do to him when she beats him up."

Ogre Child agreed with the yeti ogre. "What are you going to do with Shrek when Leah puts him in the dungeon for his negligence?"

"I'm gonna listen to what he has to say. If it's well explained, then I'll put him to work as a lacky or let him help us out in the resistance. And if not, then you and Leah know what to do with 'em."

"Yessir," Ogre Child said.

"By the way, is Carley with Leah?" Snowgre asked.

"Hai. She left immediately when Fiona told her to keep an eye on Leah so she won't beat Shrek into a bloody pulp."

"Good. God knows we don't need that wolf to go on another mental rampage like she did last time when Carley wasn't there to snap her out of it."

"Yes. I remember too well from when she was assigned to beat up Milz's cousin twice removed three months ago for selling HQ out for 20 thousand shillings. I had to knock her out with a rock."

"Yeah, but she's not as savage as Fiona is when she's mad, I can tell ya that. After what those humans did to her entire family."

"Yes. Fiona-san truly is stronger than Leah, Her Highness, and myself together."

Snowgre let out a yawn, along with a sigh afterwards as he said, "First the human, and now that ogre who backstabs his own kind. This is gonna be a long month."

"I agree with you on this, Sir," Ogre Child responded.

**Okame:**

**Shrek: Why are you making me the bad guy? I'm not bad!... Well, not anymore**

**Pricat/Ogre Child: (in anger) Yeah!! **

**Inyunaruto365: I repeat for the second and third time, people: This is an alternate universe! No one is your friend when they first see you because they don't know you unlike this world where you're known all around the globe! Explain the two trailers from SFA!**

**Shrek: ...SFA?**

**Pricat: Shrek Forever After.**

**Shrek: Oh. Okay. **

**Jen: Well, I find it funny.**

**Shrek: At least I'm married to a Xena Warrior look alike! **

**Inyunaruto365: Now, all she needs is to yell like the original Xena and the image will be complete for the Alternate Fiona.**

**Pricat: True. That would be so awesome.**

**Snow White: (sighs in delight) I can see it now.**

**Shrek/Jen: Yeah. (begin to fantasize with Snow White) **

**Fiona: (O~O;) Should I be worried?**

**Pricat: I don't believe so.**

**Inyunaruto365: (slowly backs away in fear) But I think we should, Fiona.**

**Fiona: Why?**

**Inyunaruto365: (points over to where a she sees and Fiona senses a dark aura surrounding Ogre Child in anger whose fists were bawled up and head lowered with her hair covering her dark eyes)**

**Fiona: Uh-oh.**

**Ogre Child: You two ....are so DEAD!! (Picks up an Oni Club)**

**Fiona: Oh, crap!**

**Inyunaruto365: Run away!! (her and Fiona running from Ogre Child as Pricat watches from the sidelines.) **

**Pricat: This is gonna take a while.**

**Jen: Yeah. We both know how Ogre Child is when she's mad.**

**Pricat: At least she's not on her Growing Pains. **

**Jen: True... So what now?**

**Shrek: You guys wanna go watch Invader Zim?**

**Pricat: Okay.**

**Shrek: I got all the volumes for us to watch.**

**Snow White: I'll watch 'em.**

**Jen: Same here. (walks away with Jen, Snow, and Pricat behind him as Ogre Child continues to chase Inyunaruto365 and Fiona with the metal Oni club in her hands)**

**Fiona: Where did she get that club, anyway?!**

**Inyunaruto365: Who knows! Just keep running if you want to live to see tomorrow!!**

**Ogre Child: Get back here!!**


	7. The Attacker

An hour went by when Leah began beating Shrek up in the dungeons that are underneath the underground hideout. Thirty minutes during the beat up, Shrek couldn't take it anymore and flung the wolf against the metal bars of the prison cell. Leah got up from the ogre's boldness as the two began to have a clash of fists and claws. Carley, who wasn't that far to hear what was occurring, ran to see Leah and Shrek fighting like caged animals in a circus sideshow. Overcoming the slight shock of what she saw, Carley pulled out her gun and shot Leah in the back of her neck, making her stop what she was doing. However, that didn't stop Shrek from sending a punch straight to her face as it made her fly and hit the wall behind her hard, and landed in a batch of hay.

"Not exactly how I wanted to end the fight, but whatever works," Carley said opening the gate and running to where her friend was laying, "Leah-chan, are you okay?"

Leah had scratches and cuts going across her arms, legs, and face as blood was running down the front of her head who pulled the needle from her neck that had dark green serum running from the tip and now to the ground, along with some blood. Leah was back to her human form as she threw the needle to the stone-cold ground where her friend saw a bit of confusion in her now dark hazel eyes.

"... Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine," She said as Carley helped her stand up who held her head in pain, "Sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it. Go upstairs and lay down for a bit, okay?" Carley said gently rubbing Leah's back whose head was lowered with a scratch and bruised covered hand over her face before letting out a sigh.

From afar, Shrek could hear what Carley was saying to Leah as he saw Carley hug Leah, told her that everything was okay, and that she didn't do anything wrong while gently rubbing the wolf girl's back in reassurance. Leah wasn't crying or anything while being hugged. She was in a bit of a daze from what happened and was feeling a bit upset about it and shocked.

"Come one. You wanna go and see Fiona for a bit?" Carley asked Leah as the dark brown-eyed woman nodded. Getting up, Carley took Leah's hand and guided her friend upstairs, leaving Shrek alone in the dungeon.

- - - - - - - -

When training was done for the day with Snow, Fiona saw Carley walking with Leah with a shocked look on her face as Fiona asked what happened.

"Leah was doing what you told her to do and was beating up Shrek. An hour went by and I heard the sound of Shrek fighting Leah back which didn't set very well for her who her and Shrek began to fight like two caged beast in a circus. When that was occurring, I shot Leah in the neck that had the stuff to calm her down when she becomes a bit out of hand. When that happened, Shrek punched Leah in the face, making her hit the wall pretty hard to what I saw. And when I ran to see if Leah was okay, she was, well, like this," Carley fully explained as Fiona had concern in her eyes from hearing this, walked up to where Leah was and knelt down in front of her.

When the Xena look a like did, Leah gave her a hug that slightly surprised the ogress from how tight it was, along with seeing the cuts and bruises on her friends body. Fiona hugged Leah back gently running her fingers through her dark brown hair as the ogre felt Leah's body begin to relax in her hug who felt the wolf girl nuzzle her head against Fiona's neck. Carley smiled at that, along with Fiona who both knew that Leah was back to her regular self where Snow White silently watched the entire thing before her. After hugging for about five to seven minutes, Leah was the first to end the embrace as Fiona stood up from kneeling down to the half werewolf's eye-level.

"Are you feeling any better?" Fiona asked Leah who smiled and nodded her head at the question.

"Yeah. I'm fine now. Thanks," She said.

'I guess she was in shock. She _did_ just get punched in the face and got hit towards a wall pretty hard, so I wouldn't blame her,' Carley thought as Fiona placed a hand on Leah's head like a dog.

"That's good to know. Let Carley clean your wounds up and lay down for a bit, okay, kid? We don't need any slackers here, right?"

Leah smiled. "Right!" Then ran ahead of Carley who followed her to her room.

Fiona sighed happily at her friend running off like that in a better mood. Snow White remained quiet as Fiona said in a surprisingly lighter and warmer tone, "Come on. The showers are this way if you don't remember where they are."

"Oh. Okay." Was all Snow said who followed the ogress warrior to the female baths in the underground hide away.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Geez, Leah. Don't scare me like that," Carley said cleaning Leah's wounds who saw her smile at that.

"Heh, heh, heh. Sorry about that. I guess something made me scared for a minute or something," The twenty-year old woman replied watching an anime show on her laptop.

The two of them are in Leah's room who has different types of anime posters, DVD's, and other techno things that Leah stole from Far, Far Away. Carley's room was almost the same, but the posters she has on her walls involved dragons and other mythical creatures that Carley finds interesting to her liking. Ogre Child was in her same room with them after hearing what happened to Leah.

"Honestly. You can be impossible when you want to be," Ogre Child said while buffing the sword she has in her hand.

"Scared? What do you mean by that?" Carley wondered wrapping bandages around Leah's left fore-arm before doing her other arm the same way.

"I don't know. For some reason, when Shrek punched me the way he did, I think it felt like I was going to black out or something," Leah said trying to explain as best as she could.

"Black out? You mean like almost seeing death?"

"..I think so."

"But you've suffered severer head injuries before and you've never had this happen to. So, why should this be any different?" Ogre Child wondered while lying on Leah's bed.

"That's the thing I don't get." Leah was now watching a different anime on her screen that Carley didn't recognize who was now wrapping a long strip of bandages around Leah's head.

"Don't worry about it," Carley told Leah lightly running a hand through the back of her friend's head as Leah looked up at the half dragon, and half ogre, "As long as you're alright, that's all that matters to me."

All Leah did was blink a few times before smiling up at her friend who did the same to her as Carley playfully covered Leah's eyes with both of her hands and lightly pulled her head back a bit. Making Leah laugh and say, "Hey." Her eyes, but felt the girl with glasses grip tighter as it made Leah try to pull the hands off of her eyes even more. This caused Leah and Carley to both fall on their backs as Leah's head was now laying on Carley's stomach, making both of them laugh where Ogre Child smiled at the childish sight revealing in front of her.

Carley was done cleaning and bandaging Leah's wounds as the twenty-one year old gave Leah a tight hug before getting up and telling her friend, "Well, you better get some rest. I may have treated your wounds, but you still have to let them heal by sleeping."

"Aww, but I'm not tired!" Leah whined before letting out a yawn as Carley raised an eyebrow at her, "Okay. So, what if I am? Ogre Child's laying on my bed without my consent!"

"Well, tough luck, kid 'cause I don't feel like moving," Ogre Child said.

Leah made an annoyed face as she tried to pull Ogre Child off of her bed which wasn't going so well.

- - - - - - - - -

Later that night, while Leah was sleeping in her room, Carley decided to go down to where Shrek was being held and give him some food. She saw that the green ogre was lying in the batch of hay looking at the ceiling as he felt someone's presence in front of him who looked over to his left to see Carley holding the food on the tray.

"How's your friend?" Shrek wondered while eating a loaf of bread after washing it down with some milk.

"She's okay now," Carley told him hugging her knees a couple of inches away from the ogre as he ate, "You gave her quite a shock, though, but she'll manage."

"Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Leah's suffered through worse things when she fights against an enemy, believe me."

Shrek lightly smiled at that from the half breed. "What is she? The bruiser out of you two?"

"It's starting to seem like it to me. No matter what's being thrown at that woman, she just gets up and acts like it's nothing," Carley told him lightly laughing, along with Carley as the two talked for a bit before the two went silent.

When that happened, Shrek was the first out of the two to speak again. "Thanks for the food. It was good."

"You're welcome. It looked like you haven't eaten in days, so I decided to make you something since you're gonna be down here for a while."

"True." Shrek yawned before Carley did and laid his head and body against the hay that was underneath his feet. "I better be going to bed."

"Yeah. Me, too. I guess I'll see you later," Carley said walking upstairs from the dark prison.

"Yeah, you, too, Carley."

Carley stopped when Shrek said her name. It wouldn't have been a problem if she told him it.

However, during their little chat, Carley never addressed herself or anything of the sort. She was going to ask Shrek how he knew her name since they never met before, but saw that he was out cold, so Carley would have to wait until later to ask the bald man about it.

**A/N: I know this is a bit rushed, but it's about 1 in the morning where I am and I'm getting tired. **

**The next chapter will be up in a little bit.**


	8. Shower Scars

During the days and weeks that followed for the remaining month, Fiona trained Snow White to prove to Snowgre that she was useful to the resistance. Snow would always be sore after their first few days of training with the ogress warrior, along with getting injured a few times as well. As they continued, the ebony-haired woman was getting the hang of the new techniques and she wasn't as sore and tired as before. Also, during the weeks of hard training, Snow could see that Fiona's tone of voice changed from it being cold and harsh, to a warm and caring one whenever the two were alone. The warrior was also not being so distant to the ebony woman and talking to her like she does with Leah and Carley when Snow sees Fiona talking to them.

Speaking of that, Carley has been talking to Shrek during those weeks, and became good friends. Carley would go and see him early in the morning when no one's up and late at night. They talked about things that were on their minds, their backgrounds, and how they got to where they are now. Leah knew where her friend was going and didn't stop her by any means. As long as the ogre wasn't near her at the moment, Leah didn't care if her friend had a crush on him which she did when the days passed. Ogre Child would go and talk to Shrek, too if Carley wasn't around. She was happy that Shrek almost looked like her husband Jen if he had hair. The Arian knight tried to stop herself from going to the dungeon and talk to the ogre, who made her laugh a few times, made her feel better. Like a sign of relief to where she didn't have to put her guard up around him in a way the blue-skinned female couldn't understand. Almost everything about Shrek reminded him of her deceased husband. She didn't know how, but it felt like she can open up to him as time went by.

On the fourth week of the month after another day of training, Fiona and Snow asked the warrior a question when she was done bathing and now was wearing her bra and underwear.

"Hey, Fiona," Snow White began.

"Yeah?" Fiona called back still washing her long red hair.

"You mind if I ask you something?"

"Sure. What is it?" Fiona pours water over her head that was running down her green body.

"You know about Leah and Carley. How did they meet? And how did Leah get that metal leg?"

Fiona didn't respond to that for a minute with water still running down her head and body before speaking, "Carley found Leah when she was fourteen. During that time before they met, Carley was casted out from Far, Far Away because of her being half blind. She was living in a small house in the forest away from any other people especially Rumpelstiltskin along with his men and witches which guarded the castle from his dictatorship. One day, when Carley was taking a walk in the forest, she found Leah running with cuts and bruises on her body before falling in a nearby pond. Carley helped Leah and took her to her house and helped her heal who saw that Leah's right leg was completely cut off of her body."

"Does she know what happened that made Leah like that, though?" Snow White wondered.

"Carley told me that Leah's leg was cut off by hunters wen she was trying to escape. Carley was able to stop the bleeding before it got worse and took Leah to an auto-mail shop that was three miles from Far Far Away, and that's where she got that leg you see today," Fiona replied leaning her body against the stall, "No one really knows that much about Leah's past or background. About where she lived, where she came from or anything. Carley knows about it, but she won't tell anyone because she promised Leah not to since they've been good friends for so long. They both joined the movement when Leah was about thirteen and Carley was fifteen after I found them in the forest fighting off some of Rumpel's guards and witches."

"I see, but how could you tell that they would be good fighters and help the cause?"

"They're different. Unlike the other creatures I've met, I can tell they could help us in the movement despite when Carley was shy around new people and Leah being a loner when they first came here. But now, they've gotten use to everyone and became strong warriors," Fiona explained.

"What about their background when you first saw them? How could you tell they were good?" Snow White wondered.

"At first, I began to second guess my decision for bringing them to the movement. However, now, I'm glad I did. For some reason, they remind me of myself when I was younger. Not trusting anyone when I looked in Carley's eyes and relying on instinct in order to survive when I look in Leah's." Fiona sighed looking at nothing inparticular as she continued speaking. "That's why I'm so nice to them the most compared to the others here. Half breeds or not, I can see that those two went through a lot together, even if they don't talk about their backgrounds to anyone. They can tell me when they want. I don't care really. As long as Leah and Carley remain the same."

Snow White was amazed at how trust worthy Fiona was to Leah and Carley despite them being so different from everyone in HQ. Fiona walked out of the stall with a towel over her damp hair who was drying it off. Snow could tell that Fiona is quite muscular and tone for a female as the ogress was sitting on the ground Indian-style while wringing some of the water out of her still damp hair. Snow could also see that Fiona had a few faded scars on her body from former fights that she was in, along with a few faded marks on her face.

The ebony-haired woman tried not to stare, but some of the scars on Fiona's body had made it impossible not to. Especially the four faded, yet severe, looking scratches that ran down Fiona's back as the red-head could fell the human's gaze on those marks.

"It was Leah."

Snow was caught off guard by that. "Wha-huh?"

"Leah was the one who scratched me like that." Snow White was surprised to hear that when she saw how painful the scars look as Fiona went on. "Leah was thirteen when she did this to me. Carley and I were trying to calm her down when she was having some kind of episode that no one really knew about it. I was holding her in a headlock while Carley was about to put a numbing needle in her arm until Leah began to thrash in my grasp even more. When I tried to hang onto her even tighter, she turned into her werewolf form for the first time which surprised me since I've never seen her like that when I found the two. When that happened, Leah was able to get out of my grip by digging her claws into my back making me throw her away from me which also caused Leah's claws to sink deeper into my back when she was hanging on before hitting a wall."

Snow White winced at the story. "Sounds painful."

"It was when it happened. In the end, Carley was able to calm Leah down with the medicine she gave her. I wasn't mad at Leah for it, well, a little, but Carley explained how Leah had a hard time breaking away from fantasy and going back to reality which made me feel not so annoyed especially when Leah shyly came up to me and apologized for what she did when I was getting ready to go to sleep, and gave me a hug. She's a good kid, along with Carley."

"That's good," Snow White replied who was still looking at Fiona's clotheless back and arms that are fully toned from training everyday.

Fiona could still feel Snow's eyes staring at her back and was wandering to other areas of the warriors body who smiled a teasing smile at the human. Fiona sighed as she continued to dry her body with the towel. "You humans are all the same."

The ebony woman was confused at that. "Huh?"

"Staring at areas of a person's naked body like that. How shameful of you."

It finally hit Snow who began to blush like crazy. "Wh-What? No! That's not it!"

"Then stop looking at me with those perverted eyes," Fiona said trying to stifle a laugh with her head still turned away from Snow White.

"I-I'm not a pervert! You're the one who's walking around the stalls here not wearing a towel to cover yourself."

"I'm a freedom fighter for the ogre movement. A warrior like me has to be prepared just in case something were to happen."

"By going commando?"

"If it's the only way to fight, then ya damn right!" Fiona said turning her body around with her fist halfway in the air and legs still crossed. A smile was on her green face which surprised Snow White because she never smiled at anyone except for Leah and Carley. Snow smiled at the ogress smiling as she saw Leah run and tackle Fiona down near a puddle of soapy water near a drain. "Geez, kid. You always come out of nowhere like a ninja."

"You should be more aware of your surroundings, Fi-Fi." Leah said as her and Fiona wrestled on the wet floor, laughing and grunting for female dominance towards one another. Then, in unknown instinct, Snow joined the two fighters who were still wrestling on the ground as Leah and Fiona didn't seem to mind the extra company of fighting.

That same night, Carley was carefully walking down the dungeon where Shrek was still being held, making sure no one heard the half-breed during her travel. Shrek smiled who was happy to see her friend Carley as the woman sat in front of the gate.

"Well, it's nice to see you again, Carley," Shrek said.

"Nice to meet you again, too," Carley said yawning.

"So, what's been going on since I've been captured?"

"Nothing much actually. Fiona and Snow are getting along really well, Snow's doing well with fighting with training and everything."

"And what about your friend with the metal leg?"

Carley ran a hand through her read and black hair and shrugged. "Still the same, I guess. She's most of the time in her own little world when she's not around me, and Fiona. For some reason, though, she won't come down here to talk to you."

"It's not my fault I signed Rumpelstiltskin's contract. That midget tricked me into doing it!" Shrek annoyingly sighed.

"I don't think it's from that anymore. She's kind of shy to see you and has a funny way of showing it when Leah had to come down here with me a few times."

"So I've noticed from her hiding behind you or something that was around," Shrek replied as Carley nodded who laid her back on the floor along with the ogre in his cage. The two of them were in silence for a while before Carley turned to her side and face Shrek as she heard the bald male ask with a sigh behind it, "You thin I'll get out of here?"

"I think so. Snowgre's considering to let you stay and help out with the resistance." Carley let out another yawn before finishing. "Luckily, I've been convincing and persuading him to without anyone noticing."

Shrek smiled at that. "Nice. Just like someone I knew in my world."

"Who?"

"... It's not important right now."

"Aww," Carley pouted yawning loudly again who was now rubbing her eyes, "I'm so tired from running around all day, and I don't feel like walking back to my room."

"Do you want to sleep in here with me for the night since it's too cold to sleep on the ground?" Shrek suggested as Carley's face turned red from that since during the time the two were talking for those weeks, she began to develop a crush on the green-skinned man.

The twenty-two year old thought about it who nodded her head and pulled out the key to open the gate. However, she stopped with the key in the hole of the lock about to turn it open. Shrek wondered what was wrong with Carley who heard her say, "... When I open this gate, you won't run away or anything, will you?" Lifting her head up a bit for Shrek to see her pleading blue eyes. Shrek shook his head at that as Carley trusted him and opened the gate slowly. Making sure the ogre was telling the truth, she entered the gate, Carley put the key in her back pocket again and laid next to Shrek with her head against his stomach before the two fell asleep within a matter of minutes.

**Omake: For the Shrek and Carley bit of the fic.**

**Fiona/Ogre Child: You lucky bastard!**

**Pricat: Don't look at me. Inyunaruto365's the one who wrote it! (hides behind Shrek) Don't hurt me!**

**Fiona: Why did you write that bit?**

**Inyunaruto365: Even though this is a Fiona/Snow fic, Shrek deserves some kind of love, too, you know!**

**Ogre Child: I'm gonna kick you where it hurts for writing that part of the fic down.**

**Inyunaruto365: … But.. I'm a girl.**

**Ogre Child: Either way, I'm gonna kick your ass!**

**Inyunaruto365: (hides behind Pricat and Shrek) Guys, help!**

**Pricat: This is your fic. Write something down!**

**Inyunaruto365: Oh, yeah. (writes something down as chains appear around Ogre Child neck and wrists) Wow... that was fast.**

**Ogre Child: (Trying to break free) When I get out of these chains, I'm gonna kill you!**

**Inyunaruto365: Isn't there a way to calm her down?**

**Pricat: (whispers something into Inyunaruto365's ear)**

**Inyunaruto365: That'll do. (writes something down as Shrek walked to where Ogre Child was and gave her a kiss... on the lips!)**

**Ogre Child: (froze to where she was with a beat red face and falls to the ground unconscious.)**

**Fiona: What the hell!**

**Inyunaruto365: It was either that or let Ogre Child tear me to shreds. (Fiona hits her across the head) Oww!**

**Okame 2: The shower bit.**

**Snow White/Shrek/Jen: (holding their noses with blood running down them.)**

**Inyunaruto365: So, what do you guys think?**

**Jen: (faints from blood loss while Snow White and Shrek have their thumbs up)**

**Fiona: Why are you making me eye candy in this fic? Especially in the shower!**

**Inyunaruto365: What? The ogres in the movement are all buff, tone, and muscular. So, I figured you're well toned as well.**

**Fiona: Thank you... I think.**

**Inyunaruto365: And plus, this'll add more fans to watch the movie and many more things.**

**Fiona: (sweatdrops) You are _so_ wrong.**

**Inyunaruto365: I know. :3**

**Pricat: And I thought I had a crazy imagination.**

**Inyunaruto365: I'm trying to make the fans fall for Fi-Fi even more as a warrior. I know it did for me when I first saw the poster of her as a Warrior Xena. And I know those guys, too. (points at Snow and Shrek who were cleaning their noses with tissues)**

**Shrek: I should be mad at you for doing that to my wife. **

**Snow White: And my girlfriend.**

**Inyunaruto365: I might do another fic or chapter of Fiona not wearing that much of anything after training.**

**Shrek/Snow: (bowing in front of Inyunaruto365's feet) We're not worthy. We're not worthy.**

**Inyunaruto365: (on top of a soap box with her head tilted up and fist on her hips dramatically) Ya damn right you're not! Now, bow before my awesomeness!**

**Fiona: (puts a hand over her face) Ugh! And she's your friend, Pricat.**

**Pricat: (shrugs) Yeah, and she's like that on good days, too.**

**End of Omake 2**

**Omake 3: Commando moment.**

**Pricat: Hey. What does Commando mean?**

**Inyunaruto365: Oh. It means someone being naked or not wearing underwear.**

**Pricat: Eww! Where do you come up with this stuff?**

**Inyunaruto365: I have no idea. The ideas I have from my fics just come to me. Especially the Fi-Fi nickname I did for a fic when I was fifteen and obsessed with Fiona from the ages of eleven to fifteen and, well, now, but not as much as I use to be.**

**Pricat: What fic do you mean for Fiona's nick name I don't remember seeing it on your account.**

**Inyunaruto365: You'll see it when you read the upcoming story on how I made up Fiona's pet/nickname. Or when I find**

**Fiona: You'll be a bit surprised when you read it, though. It's bizarre to me when I was done reading it.**

**Pricat: Um.. okay?**

**Inyunaruto365: You're just jealous that I wrote it.**

**Fiona: Says the woman who wrote herself drunk in the story she was in five years ago.**

**Inyunaruto365: Whatever. This is my fic. I can do whatever I want to you and the other Shrek characters.**

**Fiona:.. Dammit.**

**Pricat: Wow. You've been told by a half crazy twenty-year old woman.**

**Fiona: Shut-it!**

**End of Omake 3.**

**A/N: Okay, I'm done. You can go away and sleep until I'm done with the next chapter.**


	9. Sparring and Sleeping

**Inyunaruto365: I apologize for not updating in a while. I've been busy with classes at college and upcoming events for sports.**

**I own none of the characters you're about to read except for Konjia and Drewhen. That's it, so please don't sue me! **

**Konjia: She's too broke to society to get anything out of her.**

**Inyunaruto365: (hits Konjia over the head with a metal pole) **

**Konjia: Oww!**

**Inyunaruto365: I still have every right to hit you. Other half of me or not.**

**Konjia: Okay, okay! Geez.**

**Inyunaruto365: Anyway, enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

The next morning, Carley was still in the cell with Shrek from the following night with her arms securely wrapped around Shrek's waist. Carley was the first person to wake up and look at her watch and see what time it was.

It was 10:29 a.m.

"Oh, crap! I overslept!" Carley said getting up from where she and Shrek laid on the cell floor.

Shrek also woke up from the sound of Carley's sudden dismay and yawned. "What's the matter? It's a bit early to be panicking like this."

"I overslept. Leah and the others are probably wondering where I am by now. I gotta go!" When Carley opened the cell door about to run, she hit her forehead against the top metal bar, causing her to fall on her back. "Oww…" Fortunately, the woman got up with the key still in her hand, locked the gate behind and ran upstairs. All Shrek did was shake his head and smile at the little ordeal that just occurred. He laid back on the cell ground with his hands behind his head, looking at the ceiling and letting out a sigh.

"Just like her."

* * *

Above the dungeon of the hideout, in the fighting/training arena, Fiona, Snow White, and Leah were sparring against each other. They were using swords, guns, fists, feet, heads, anything that the three females could use against one another. Including bombs, land minds or explosive notes. Fiona was over her training limit and stopped for the day while Leah and Snow continued to test their abilities towards each other. During the first few rounds of fighting, the two used hand to hand combat since Leah thought Snow would go down easily.

The half breed was wrong.

They were now using heavy artillery towards the other one fighting. And By heavy artillery, I mean guns.

Fiona could tell Snow White has improved in her fighting quite a lot compared to four to five weeks ago. She inwardly smiled at how well she taught the ebony-haired human to fight, but knew how this fight would end because of Leah training and fighting longer than a newbie like Snow White. Snow was firing a shot gun at Leah who was running and dodging the bullets that were trying to hit her. The gunshots she was causing made medium-sized craters in the dirt whenever Leah moved out of the human's range to fire. Although Leah was mocking Snow for this, she failed to notice the huge rock on the ground that was in her way as she tripped and fell face first.

".. Oww.. "

Snow took the advantage, aimed the shot gun at Leah, and fired. When the smoke cleared, she saw Leah lying on her back on the dirt soil as Snow smiled, dropped her gun, and walked to where the half metal woman was laying. All Fiona did was frown at this and shake her head in disproval.

"A rookie move," She muttered with her arms folded as Snow saw where the bullet hit Leah. Across her right shoulder that was bleeding with smoke coming from the bullet wound as Snow smiled at her handy work with Leah holding her shoulder in pain, not moving from where she laid, and breathing heavily.

"Seems like I won." Then, Snow saw Leah vanish into a puff of smoke, making her eyes widen. "What the-?"

From behind, a kunai with two explosive notes were heading Snow's way who turned and moved. She wondered where that came from until she saw more heading her way who jumped out of the way as those hit the ground and blew up. The human ran from the upcoming bomb attacks who was trying to find where Leah was within the arena. However, no luck to find the wolf as Snow heard someone yell, "Multi-Shadow Clone Justu!" Who saw ten to twenty clones of Leah jump out of the shadows and attack. Snow was blocking and dodging some of Leah's attacks who was able to fight back against the clones with a kunai she had in her back pocket. Seeing about five to ten of them vanish within a couple of puffs of smoke, the blue-eyed adult saw that there were about seven clones left. She continued to fight them off, reducing the clones' numbers to two. Snow threw the kunai at the clone that was heading her way from an attempted sneak attack. To her other surprise, so did the other clone!

"Wait. If those two are clones, then where's-" Snow's words were cut short by the sound of a gun clicking backwards and feeling the point of a gun gently hitting the back of her head.

"But how?"

"I took off my shoes when you were fighting against my clones. I'm very light on my feet when I run for someone my size and mass," Leah said pulling the left ear-bud out of her left ear. She then pulled the trigger of her gun as a paint ball hit Snow in the back of her neck, making her hold the area in pain from the close ranged hit.

"Ow," She lightly muttered as Leah went to get her shoes.

"I'm gonna get something to eat from the chef's kitchen," Leah said putting her gun back in its holster and running to the kitchen. Fiona was now walking to where Snow was picking up her gun.

"Nice work. You improved a lot since last time," The red head said.

"Thanks. I thought I had Leah in my grasp, but I guess not," Snow said.

"Yeah. Leah's a level thirty-seven ninja and a level seven assassin who's able to be anywhere without anyone knowing. Not even Carley with her incredible sense of hearing can tell where Leah is when she's not wearing any shoes, along with walking on the tips of her feet."

"Doesn't that hurt Leah's feet when she runs?"

"I asked her about it once who said no. It helps her sneak up towards the enemy of Rumplestiltskin and kill them without being known or heard," Fiona said.

"Understandable, but what about the music?"

"She and Carley can listen to music while they fight in battle. She told you a bit of her childhood when she was trained by Naruto before meeting Carley."

"Oh, yeah. The Sixth Hokage from the Village Hidden in the Leaves, right?"

"Correct. I'm surprised Leah opened up to you and told you a bit of her background."

"Yeah, I was surprised, too. I guess her and the others finally trust me a bit more now," Snow White replied.

"Now you mention it, you're right. Ogre Child, not so much, but she's a mystery to figure out and understand, so I don't talk to her that much," Fiona said as they walked to get something to eat.

* * *

Leah was walking through the areas of the hideout, thinking about a few things in her head that weren't any importance to anyone. While the wolf was spaced out, she was bumped into someone, making Leah stumble back a bit. She returned back to reality and saw Carley on the ground rubbing the back of her head in pain.

"Oh, hey, Carley. I didn't see you," Leah said helping her friend up.

"It's okay. It was kinda my fault for not watching out," Carley said a bit relieved that Leah didn't notice she was in the dungeon with Shrek all night.

"Did you run into something again?" Leah asked.

"No, why?" Carley saw Leah put her index finger on her forehead that made the girl with glasses faintly flinch in pain.

"There's a big red bruise right here."

"Oh, that. I was rushing to get up early this morning and must've hit my head on something. It went by so fast, I can't remember what it was," Carley half lied to Leah who shrugged at the response.

"That would explain why I didn't see you at breakfast. Were you training or something?"

"You could say that. Along with a few other things."

"Oh, okay. I thought you got into some kind of fight."

"You and Fiona are the ones who most likely get into fights when provoked," Carley told Leah.

"Hey! It's not my fault! People piss me off too easily," Leah nonchalantly complained.

"Sure. That's what you always say," Carley said as Leah lightly pushed her when they continued walking.

* * *

"So, what do you think about Snow and her improvements since being here, Sir?" Ogre Child asked Snowgre who was in deep consideration.

"It seems like that human's been quite helpful since Fiona brought her here. On the other hand, I want to wait until the end of these last three weeks to see if anything happens," He said as Ogre Child agreed with him on that since a lot of things could happen during those twenty-one remaining days, "But you are right about Snow helping us out and everything. I mean, she even calmed Leah down last week when she was having another one of her episodes after fighting Rumple's guards and that's saying something."

"Yes. That is very true. Even I was surprised when that happened," Ogre Child said to the leader of HQ, "And speaking of that, what about Shrek?"

"What about him?"

"Have you decided what to do with him yet?"

"I'm waiting until the three weeks are up for Snow White to prove her worth for HQ."

"Right." Ogre Child inwardly sighed in relief before taking her leave when Snowgre wanted to be alone.

Walking to her room, Ogre Child began to question why she was so happy that Snowgre didn't hurt Shrek.

'It's not like I know him from anywhere or anything.' Then, she felt her heart tighten from thinking of Shrek from when she was talking to him. Gripping her heart, she tried not to think of the green-skinned male that made the knight blush before saying, ".. But.. still… Why?"

* * *

In the showers, Snow White was taking one along with Fiona and Leah after the three were done training for the day. Snow still wasn't use to showering since she can't help but stare at Fiona's undressed body for some reason whenever the fighter wasn't looking at her.

"You guys did good for today," Fiona said.

"Thanks," Snow White said washing her hair.

"Thanks, Fi-Fi!" Leah said lying on the ground and rolling around. "This is agent Goggles reporting to earth. Peace has fallen upon HQ with the help of Fiona, me, Ogre Child, and Carley. Come in, come in. Roger. Over and out, good buddy!"

Fiona lightly smiled at Leah's creative mine and put a hand on the dark brown-eyed girl's damp hair who smiled at this who was still getting used to Leah talking to herself like that when she's in her own little world.

"So, what do you think about me when Snowgre makes her decision? You think I'll be able to stay here with you guys?" Snow White wondered since she was beginning to like hanging out at HQ with everyone; especially Fiona.

"I don't know. It's up to him not me. Even though you're making remarkable progress from how you first started off," Fiona said running water over Leah's head who spat some of it out before laughing.

"You have been a good help fighting off Rumple's guards and witches though," Leah said who was laying on Fiona's lap.

"Thank you," Snow White said as Leah was hugging Fiona with her arms around the Xena fighters waist.

"What's up with you today? You're usually planning for the next fight," Fiona said looking down at Leah and hugger her with a smile on her face.

"I'm okay for today. I told Konjia to keep everyone in place until I get back."

Fiona chuckled at that who ruffled Leah's hair. "Well, that was nice of her to do that."

"Yeah," Leah laughs.

"Do you know what he'll make me do to proof I'm useful to the movement even though I'm a human?" Snow White wondered to Fiona who simply shrugged at the question.

"I dunno. It varies from one trial to the next with different people doing them. When Leah first came here, Snowgre told her to bring back the head of a blood-thirsty rabid griffin without any help."

Snow White was surprised hearing this. "Really?"

Fiona nodded as Leah said, "Yep! And I was thirteen at the time, right, Fi-Fi?"

"Yeah."

"Then, what happened?" Snow White wondered.

"The griffin was high in the snowy mountains. It took Leah a day or two to get it and come back with his head, along with a few other body parts from the beast," Fiona told the ebony woman whose eyes widened in surprise at that.

"Wow."

"I know."

"That's what Carley said when I told her about where I was for the last two days and 48 and a half hours," Leah replied with a smile on her face, "Hey, Fi-Fi."

"Yeah?" Fiona looks to her left when Leah wasn't hugging her anymore, but was now sitting Indian-style and looking down at the damp ground while messing with her feet. The ogress could tell the female half breed wanted to tell her something.

"… Maybe.. tonight.. if you're not busy, I could.. well, that is.."

Fiona smiled at Leah's stammering who put a hand on her damp dark brown hair. "Sure."

Then Leah looked up at Fiona with a joyful look on her features. "Really?"

"Yeah. Why not? Besides, I was feeling a tad lonely without your nightly hugs."

"Alright!" Leah cheered while laying on her back completely sprawled out on the ground. Snow White didn't know what was going on between the two breeds and makes a decision to be silent to see what happens next. Then, Leah said to Fiona who was rinsing her body off from the soap, "Hey, Fi-Fi."

"Hmm?"

"Guess what?"

"What?" Fiona felt Leah tackle her to the ground as the red head laughed at that before trying to tackle Leah back to the ground and pin her down. Unfortunately, Leah got up before Fiona could do anything else. The twenty-year old was laughing while running out of the stalls to change into her regular clothes. Fiona calmly laughs to herself as her comrades' actions as Snow was wondering what the two were talking about as her and Fiona were drying themselves off.

"Oh. It's nothing important. Just something she wants me to do with her since I've been really busy with fighting and everything," Fiona said with a smile on her face.

For some reason, Snow could feel something rise inside of her when Fiona was talking about Leah. This also wasn't the first time this happened for her feeling this way as well. It only happened when Leah was around Fiona which for some reason, made the ebony-haired female angry.

Then, she heard Fiona say in her moment of antagonism, "Hey, you coming?" As it made her snap out of it and look at the red head.

"Oh, yeah." She got up, dried herself off, put her clothes on, and left the stalls with Fiona behind her.

* * *

The rest of the day went by slowly for everyone in the movement. Carley went back to see Shrek and talk to him about a few things, Ogre Child, after making sure no one saw her, went down to the dungeon to talk to Shrek for a little bit as well before leaving to train. Fiona and Snow White were training off and off throughout the remainder of the day, along with relaxing, and Leah was in her room reading parodies of different anime shows online. That night while everyone was sleeping, Leah sat up on her bed before walking out of her room with a weary look on her face. She was reaching her destination who made sure not to wake anyone during her travel and shook the person in her bed conscious. The person in bed stirred for a bit before turning to her side to see Leah looking down at her. Stretching, Fiona sat herself up a bit while rubbing her eyes who knew why Leah was in her room.

"Sorry, kid. I almost forgot about tonight," She groggily said scooting over a bit on the bed as Leah laid on the opening available to her. "There we go. Comfy?"

"Mm-hmm." Leah sleepily muffled while laying her head against Fiona's chest before laying her head against Fiona's chest before falling back to sleep.

* * *

**Okame:**

**Shrek: Hey!What gives!**

**Inyunaruto365: Hey, even **_**I **_**deserve to hug my favorite female character in the Shrek movie series.**

**Shrek: Ahh, you're lucky, I'm not the jealous type.**

**Pricat: This is what came out of your head from reading the Welcome to Our World fic I was working on?**

**Inyunaruto365: Yeah, so far. The next chapter will increase with jealousy.**

**Snow: You said this fic is about Fiona and me! **

**Inyunaruto365: And it still is. Usually in fics or shows I've seen or read have a couple of people, mostly the main character, knows and hangs out, along with sleeps with a few secondary characters before the two people who care for each other are together in the end.**

**Pricat: She's got a point.**

**Snow: (grumbles) I guess.**

**Inyunaruto365: Besides, at least be happy I'm doing this with all the stuff I'm busy with.**

**Shrek: True.**

**Fiona: (nods in agreement)**

**Inyunaruto365: Besides, final exams are coming up and I need as much time as I can to study since it takes me longer to understand something more than other people in my classroom.**

**Konjia: Ain't that the truth.**

**Inyunaruto365: You stay out of this!**


	10. Breakfast and War

**A/N: Hey, everyone! I'm sorry it took me so long to update this, but I've been busy with reality which isn't that bad when I'm doing stuff my way.  
**

**Warning: In the end of the fight, it will be a bit bloody for those who don't like a lot of it. If you do, continue to read even though it's a really short blood scene in this fic.**

**But it still counts!  
**

** The same thing with the following chapter I will try and post later. I'm not sure when, but I will post it! I can promise you fans that.**

**I also want to thank you guys for being so patient with me and doing these fics. (bows)  
**

**Well, now I've got that off my chest, enjoy!**

* * *

Fiona opened her eyes to see Leah sleeping with her head against the fighter's chest and arms wrapped around her waist. The ogress let out a yawn, along with a sigh while stretching her arms out as Leah opened her eyes from it and saw the little sight in front of her. Fiona knew Leah was up and smiled at this before ruffling the wolf girl's hair that made Leah laugh who ran a hand through the Xena warrior's red hair.

"Good Morning," Fiona said.

"Good Morning, Fi-Fi," Leah said with a yawn behind it.

"Slept well, Kid?"

Leah nodded and nuzzled herself in Fiona's neck. "I slept real well thanks to you."

Fiona chuckled at that before letting out another yawn and smiled at Leah smiling at her. For some reason, Leah would somehow make Fiona smile or be happy one way or another. Leah is usually the quiet one between her and Carley. Most of the time if Leah doesn't express it verbally, the fighter does thing for Fiona non-verbally that make the red-head smile no matter what it is.

Leah then let out a quiet yawn that made Fiona snap out of her daydream who saw Leah get out of bed, stretching herself, the wolf girl turned to Fiona and said, "Thanks for last night."

Fiona smiled while laying on the bed and propping her head against her right hand. Her hair was messy from sleeping who wasn't wearing any clothes except for a pair of black boxers and no bra. Leah has seen Fiona without any clothes on more than one occasion so Leah was use to it as the ogress lightly ruffled Leah's hair again.

"You're welcome. It's been a while after all and I don't mind if you ask me either," Fiona quietly said who then sat up with the blanket covering her chest and gave Leah a kiss on her forehead, "I'll see you around breakfast time."

"Okay," Leah smiled before quietly walking passed Snow White who was still sleeping according to what the dark brown-haired woman saw. Snow was able to see the cute little scene who was trying not to let that bother her, but unfortunately, it did for the blue-eyed human.

Snow has been like this for the last couple of days whenever Fiona's around Leah. Leah would always jump and tackle Fiona in a playful way who didn't seem to be bothered by it at all. It was like whatever was bothering the Xena fighter, Leah would always be there to cheer Fiona up. During that time Fiona was training Snow, Snow White began to develop a crush on the ogress warrior. No one else knew about it but herself as Snow heard Fiona sigh happily, stretch in the bed and stand up out of the mattress. Fiona's red hair was messier than it usually is who wore a pair of black boxer shorts and no bra as the fighter was scratching her scarred stomach and letting out a quiet yawn. Snow could feel her face turn red from the sight who was pretending to sleep, but was able to open her eyes enough to not be noticed by Fiona as the little scene Fiona showed was cute. That was also the first time Snow White ever saw Fiona actually wake up like that because most of the time, the freedom fighter was awake before Snow was and training for a bit before waking Snow up.

Today, however, was different because normally, Fiona would have an annoyed or angry look on her face throughout the day. Now, as Snow White continued to watch, she sees Fiona is actually... calm and happy; especially in the morning and that's saying something. The ebony-haired ningen continued to secretly watch Fiona change into different training clothes for the day until Snow decides she had her fill of sight seeing and sat herself up.

"So, you're awake without me doing so for you," Fiona said when she saw Snow putting some other clothes on.

"Yeah. I guess I just felt like getting up on my own today," Snow half lied as Fiona shrugged at that while Snow White stretched from being stiff. The ebony-haired woman sees Fiona walking out of the room who asks, "Where are you going?" Seeing Fiona turn her head a bit so Snow was only seeing one scarred cheek and blue eye before answering the question.

"Breakfast. Cookie's making it today so it's crucial for everyone to get to the Mess Hall before it's all eaten," Fiona said as Snow nodded with an 'oh' behind it, "You coming or what?"

Snow's stomach then growled when Fiona asked. "Uh, y-yeah." Putting on her other shoe after putting the other one on, Snow got up and walked out of the room with the red-headed warrior ahead of her.

* * *

Everyone was in the mess hall eating breakfast. Luckily, Fiona and Snow White made it in time for the feast as Snow saw different types of food served. Some tables severed Weed Rats, different types of raw, well done, to medium rare meat. Plus regular foods like eggs, bacon, and sausage. Slugs, worms, boiled eggs, boiled eyeballs, few pitchers of apple and orange juice. Biscuits with butter, along with different varieties of peanut butter that include a few that have chocolate mixed in it (no lie), strawberry and grape jam, pancakes, waffles, whipped cream, syrup, and chocolate chips.

Snow got the foods that she knew and recognized while Fiona, Leah, Carley, Ogre Child, and Konjia who comes and goes to help the cause when her village Drewhen is doing okay ate like there was no tomorrow. The ebony-haired woman was surprised at how many plates and bowls they finished so quickly. A few times, Leah would turn into a werewolf while eating a few pieces of raw meat from losing a few fights against Ogre Child and Carley with some of the steaks. Ogre Child and Carley were especially eating up all of the peanut-butter when it was on a warm piece of toast.

"Wow. You guys have really big appetites," Snow said to the fighters while eating her bowl and sitting next to Fiona.

"Yeah. We train more than we eat so when it's time to eat, we eat as much as we can until we can't eat another bite," Carley said after swallowing some of the meat she had in her mouth.

"Yep! Just like Sayians from DragonBall Z and GT. The only thing we can't do is fly in the air and turn into Super Sayains like them," Leah said as Konjia (my creation from Drewhen) and she were fighting over the chocolate syrup.

"Quit hogging the chocolate syrup!" Konjia said.

"But I'm not done with it yet!" Leah half whined.

"I haven't even had any of it yet! So, let go!"

"No! You let go!"

Ogre Child shook her head at the fight Leah and Konjia were having while eating melted peanut-butter with chocolate mixed with it.

"Aren't you guys worried about how much food you guys eat?" Snow White wondered drinking the remainder of her orange juice.

"Like Her Highness said: We fight more than we eat sometimes so when Cookie makes the food, we eat as much as we can until we're full," Ogre Child said biting down on a piece of turkey ham.

"Yeah, what she said," Leah said drinking a cup of hot chocolate that left a rim around her lips.

Fiona saw this and laughed, wiping Leah's mouth with a napkin as the wolf girl smiled a fangy grin on her face who felt Fiona put a hand on top of her head. Snow saw this who began to feel the same anger and envy from this morning towards Leah, but then vanished when she heard someone say from behind her, "Ya'll enjoyin' my cookin' I see." that made Snow turn to see a green-skinned ogre wearing a chief's hat and apron.

"Cookie-chan!" Leah said jumping from her seat to where the female chief was and giving her a hug.

"Hey, girl! I see you're doin' well," Cookie said as Leah looked up and gave her a smile.

"Yep! I've been doing well, very well," She said as Cookie ran a hand through the dark-haired half breed and continued to eat her food.

"Hey, Cook," Fiona said.

"Hey, Fiona," Cookie said seeing Snow White eating, "Is she the human you were talkin' about?"

"Yeah, that's Snow White. She's been sleeping in my room since I brought her here when the guards were heading our way," Fiona said.

"Ah, I see now. Nice to meet you. I'm Cookie, the chief," Cookie introduced herself to Snow.

"Likewise. I'm Snow White." Snow shakes the ogre cook's hand as everyone was finishing their dishes Cookie made for everyone. "The food you made is really good."

"Why thank you. I was taught by my Ma to cook any kind of food by hand. It's easier than just buying it from some shop."

"Ain't that the truth," Leah commented as Carley agreed by nodding her head from her mouth being full of food.

* * *

After the resistance was done eating their food, they went back to doing their everyday routines. Training, relaxing, sleeping, talking amongst themselves, and slacking off a bit. Fiona and Snow hung out with each other so Fiona could teach the human different types of fighting moves, along with a couple of Martial Arts moves like Tai-justu and Jujutsu. It helped the ebony-haired woman forget about the little ordeal that occurred this morning with Fiona and Leah sleeping in the same bed together since last night. She didn't know why it bothered her so much when the red head ogress and the half werewolf female hung out as much as they did.

Was she... jealous of-

Just then, the alarms were going off that made Snow White stop her thoughts of envy. "Wh-What's going on?"

"Rumple's guards and witches are attacking the hideout," Fiona said pulling out her sword, axe, and switchblade as Snow saw other ogres running out to the front of HQ.

"What are we going to do?"

"What do you think?" Fiona throws Snow a gun who was able to catch it. "Fight!"

* * *

Outside, it was total chaos. Witches were flying everywhere throwing bombs in different areas of the ground as other ogres were shooting some of them down and numerous guards charged at the resistance who did the same with them attacking the guards with swords, knives, guns, whatever weaponry they had with them. Leah, Carley, and Ogre Child were in the fight helping as Leah saw Fiona and Snow came out of the door.

Fiona and Snow were both surprised at the amount of guards and witches there were as people from the resistance were getting injured along with the guards and witches.

"What the hell?" Fiona muttered in shock

"Fiona!" Leah yelled as the red-head ogre and the ebony-haired human turned to see the half breed wolf jumping and leaping from the madness that was occurring, along with knocking a few of the enemies out until she was where Fiona and Snow were. Leah was in her werewolf form as a few areas of her dark brown fur had blood from fights she was in.

"Leah, what's going on?" Fiona asked.

"I don't know. Carley and Ogre Child were on guard duty when they suddenly saw hundreds of guards and witches trying to take them down," Leah explained turning back into her human form as Snow was able to see numerous open cuts and burnt marks on her body. She was surprised Leah wasn't on the ground from the battle wounds being so severe.

"Where's Carley and Ogre Child?"

Leah points to where Ogre Child was wearing her red Chinese Dragon Armour and holding a red sphere of fire. She then threw it towards the enemy threat that left a huge explosion, along with guards and witches screaming from the bomb. Carley was in her dragon form taking down thirty to forty guards heading her way. She was now in her human form with a gun shooting upcoming guards who were about to attack her, along with using a sword if needed.

"How's everyone holding out?" Fiona asked.

"Half of them had to be hospitalized because of their wounds being so severe," Leah said.

"Right. Snow and I are going to help you guys right now," Fiona said pulling out her sword.

"Good. We need all the help we can get." Leah pulled out her double-edged sword before jumping in the air and throwing it in the crowd.

"Well, Snow, this is your chance to show me what you've learned," Fiona said.

"Uh, y-yeah."

"Let's go!" Fiona runs into the fight, disappearing into the dust.

It took a while for Snow White to figure out what was going on before pulling out her guns, clicking them back and running to join the others in the battle field. Throughout the fights everyone was going across, the resistance was beginning to win against Rumple's guards and witches with the help of Fiona, and re-enforcements, along with Snow White fighting some of them back.

About an hour or two of non-stop fighting, Snow White was beginning to get tired. She's never fought this long before who failed to see an upcoming witch heading her way until the very last moment. She tried using her guns, but she was out of bullets in both of them who braced herself to be hit until she heard the witch scream that made the blue-eyed woman open her eyes to see Carley kicking the witch hard across the face and fall to the ground. There, Snow saw Leah charging towards the fallen witch who was running away from the half-breed, but fell as Leah sent the witch to the ground tumbling somewhere in the fight.

"You alright?" Carley asked Snow helping her up.

"Yeah, I think."

"Here." Carley hands the human an AK47 gun. "Use this by whatever means possible."

"But why are you-"

"Carley!" Leah yelled running to where her friend and Snow White were. "It's time for Plan B."

"Plan B?" Snow White wondered.

"But we haven't practiced that technique. The last time we did it, your arm was broken," Carley said with concern.

"Don't worry. I made some modifications to the technique," Leah said with a smile on her face that's reassuring.

It took a while for Carley to make sure her friend was telling her before nodding. "Okay. If you're sure."

"Alright. Follow me." Leah takes Carley by the hand and runs with her within the crowd of war.

Snow was wondering what those two were doing but began firing at the sky when witches were flying in the air and attacking her. She began shooting at them as from a different area of the battle field, Fiona could see Leah and Carley in the center of the area. The read head didn't know what the two half breeds were doing until she saw Leah detach her metal leg and Carley forming a sphere of Arian magic.

"Don't tell me they're... " Fiona made sure what she was seeing was correct who watched when Carley put the sphere into the metal leg that turned into a gun. Then a huge amount of dark blue chakra surrounded Leah as it was going into the weapon that held ammo. "It is." Fiona pulls out her walkie talkie and calls, "Brogan, tell everyone to fall back."

"Fall back? But what about Rumple's guards? They're outnumbering us!"

"If you value your life and your dignity, you do as I say!"

"Y-Yes, Ma'am. I don't want to re-live that trauma again."

"Then, tell everyone to fall back," Fiona told Brogan through the walkie talkie.

"U-Understood."

Fiona put her walkie talkie away and told everyone to fall back. Half of the fighters didn't understand why Fiona was ordering everyone to retreat until they saw Leah and Carley in the center of the field. Brogan was telling everyone on his half to run back inside as Leah was running low on chakra in her human form.

"Not... enough!" She grows canine teeth before turning into a werewolf as the dark chakra continued to flow faster in the gun leg until it was completely full. "Okay, Carley, turn into a dragon and fly me in the air."

"Right." Carley turns into a dragon, grabs Leah by her left arm and begins to fly in the air until Leah told her to stop. "So what now? The guards are heading towards the hideout."

"Give me a second," Leah said aiming her gun to the 270 foot drop as the soldiers and witches were coming closer.

This was making Carley a bit nervous. "L-Leah-chan..."

"Just a little bit further. I need them to be a the exact spot for me to fire this gun." Leah remained still with the gun in her hands as the sphere was forming around the area that's about to be fired.

When the attackers were in Leah's range of fire, she pulled the trigger and released a huge beam of Arian magic and dark blue chakra. One of the guards saw the bright light who was about to yell until it was too late. The beam hit them dead on who was frozen in place before exploding where a huge shock wave of chakra and magic followed afterwards. The movement covered themselves and one another from the explosion that engulfed anyone and anything around it. Bright light emitted from the attach that made Leah put her goggles over her eyes so she was able to see and Carley covered her eyes until the light and huge gust of wind died down. When that happened, everyone saw Rumple's guards and witches which were attacking the movement gone. Nothing was left of any of them as Fiona was the first person to walk out of the hideout entrance and see the destruction with Snow White behind her.

"... Whoa... " Was all the human with black haired could say when Fiona looked up and saw Leah and Carley flying back down to earth as Leah was attaching her right left back in her socket with a pleased look on her face.

Fiona smiled, knowing who used that attack.

"Nice work, Leah," The red head said as Leah landed on her feet and Carley as well, turning back into their human forms.

"Thanks," Leah said with a smile on her face while scratching the back of her head.

"The explosion was bigger than I remembered, though," Carley said.

"I told you I did a couple of modifications on a few things. And the big explosion was one of them."

"Well, at least Rumple's army is gone," Fiona said.

"More like obliterated into dust," Ogre Child said spitting some blood out of her mouth.

"Yeah, pretty much," Snow White agreed with the dark blue-skinned ogress, "I guess we go back inside, huh?"

"Before that, we need to see if there are any of Rumple's men still lingering after that explosion Leah made," Fiona said as everyone went to different areas of the forest to see if any of the guards or witches were still alive and hiding in the forest.

So far, no one found anyone from the explosion.

Leah was walking back after checking the area she was monitoring when suddenly, she felt something hit her across the back of her head. It made her fall to the ground who turned around to see it was one of Rumple's guards still alive holding his helmet that had a point on it along with blood from hitting Leah with it. The man was about to strike again until Leah turned into a werewolf and bit through his windpipe as blood was spewing out of the enemy's neck, killing him in an instant.

"Fucking prick," Leah angrily said at the corpse spitting out blood before walking away.

* * *

From a different part of the forest, Fiona and Carley heard the sound of a sudden yell and scream echo through the atmosphere. They ran to see if their other comrades and friends were okay who are as Carley turned to see Leah wearily walking her way with blood covering her mouth. The half ogre half dragon female could tell something was wrong with Leah from how she was walking and breathing where Carley was standing who saw blood running down the side of Leah's head.

"Leah, are you okay?" Carley asked as Leah fell on her knees and front first to the ground, "Leah!" She runs to where her friend had fallen and turned Leah on her back.

Fiona ran to where Carley yelled who saw Leah unconscious on Carley's lap. "What happened?"

"I don't know. She just suddenly fell to the ground when she was walking to where I was," Carley said as Fiona carried Leah on her back.

"I'll take Leah back to the hideout. You see if there are any of Rumple's men left out here. Tell the others when you see them, okay?" Fiona said as Carley nodded and ran off to tell the others the news.

* * *

**A/N: I know some of the paragraphs are a bit off, but I just wanted to post this and get it over with because it's been in my notebook for far too long.  
**

**Translation:**

**Ningen - Human**


	11. Recovery, Hyperness, and Realization

**Omake: (From the other chapter I forgot to post)**

**Pricat: Dude!**

**Inyunaruto365: What? You're not hurt or anything.**

**Pricat: It's not that! Why are you hurt in this chapter?**

**Inyunaruto365: It's kind of from the incident when I fell and hit the back of my head on the ice rink when I was ice skating, Just not as severe or anything. I just had a really bad headache the other day.**

**Pricat: I should hit you with my cane right now.**

**Inyunaruto365: (snickers) You sound like an old lady when you said that.**

**Pricat: Shut-up! (hits Inyunaruto365 over the head with her symbol cane)**

**Inyuanruto365: Ow! It still doesn't make it any less true. (gets hit again with the cane more than one time) Oww! (enraged) Give me that cane! (Grabs Pricat's symbol can who begins to pull away before the two begin to fight in a cloud of smoke)**

**Fiona: (sighs as she watches the two fight)**

**Snow: Hey, in one scene, what did Fiona do to Brogan to humiliate him, anyway?**

**Inyunaruto365: You'll find out in the special I'll post later.**

**Brogan: You, Ma'am, are evil!**

**Inyunaruto365: I know.**

**Pricat: (gets up from the fight) What did you do to humiliate Brogan, anyway?**

**Inyunaruto365: (whispers it to Pricat's ear whose face turned red and smiled)**

**Pricat: You are an evil writer.**

**Inyunaruto365: (smiles a cat like grin) Yeah, I know. You'd faint if I wrote M rated fics.**

**Pricat: You did. Twice!**

**Inyunaruto365: I mean with what I just told you!**

**Pricat: (thinks about it before realizing what her friend meant who felt blood run down her nose)**

**Inyunaruto365: Luckily, I get bored trying to do M fics so I won't do any for your sake.**

**Pricat: Good. ( wipes nose)**

**Fiona: Yeah.**

**Shrek: Agreed. Your mind is dangerous! Who knows what you'll think of for an odd pairing.**

**Inyunaruto365: I've already done a few fics with a couple of pairings that no one ever thought of doing. Even a Ruko and Luka one and Ruko's a 12 year old hermaphrodite when I read her background.**

**Shrek: (slaps hand over face and forehead) Too late.**

**Pricat: What is a hermaphrodite?**

**Inyuanruto365: Someone who has both male and female parts. They were born that way.**

**Pricat: Ohhh, like Doris.**

**Doris: Hey, I resent that!**

**Pricat: Sorry, but you have a... uh...**

**Inyunaruto365: You have the voice of a chain smoker. (gets slapped by Pricat) Well, it's true!**

**Doris: (sniffles) I never asked to be born like this! (runs away crying)**

**Pricat: Oh, nice work. You made her cry.**

**Inyunaruto365: Sorry.**

**Pricat: Don't tell me, tell her.**

**Inyunaruto365: But I don't wanna! She'll punch me in the face. She's heavy-handed!**

**Pricat: Just go!**

**Inyunaruto365: And if I refuse?**

**Pricat: (snaps her fingers as Ogre Child came from behind Inynaruto365 who turned around to see her slowly approaching)**

**Inyunaruto365: Oh, crap. (thinking of something to distract Ogre Child) Look! It's Brogan stripping his clothes off!**

**Ogre Child: Where? Where?**

**Inyunaruto365: (runs off)**

**Ogre Child: Hey! Come back here! No one tricks me like that and gets away with it! (chases the author with an axe)**

**Inyunaruto365: AAAAHHHH! HELP!**

**A/N: Now that that parts done, enjoy the rest of the fic! I own nothing except for Konjia and Drewhen who will probably be back later in another chapter or so. I'm not sure.**

**Enjoy!**

**The letters that are bolded in black are the ones that are a bit graphic for people who don't like that kind of stuff. Even though it's not alot of explanation for it.  
**

* * *

In the waiting room, Fiona, Carley, and Snow White were being patient to hear any news about Leah's head injury in the infirmary. Snow watched Carley who was trying to calm herself down from her friend being the the emergency room. Carley had a couple of bandages wrapped around her arms, legs, neck, and head from the surprise attack. Fiona had a couple of bandages on different parts of her body like her two arms and her neck that were wounded the most. The red-head had her bandaged hands between her mouth and chin with a dead serious look on her face while looking straight ahead, not blinking for only a few times. Snow White didn't know whether to comfort Fiona and Carley, and tell them Leah will be okay or just remain silent. So, Snow decides to keep quiet seeing how Carley was too worried to listen to Snow and how Fiona was staring daggers towards the wall as if she was trying to use telekinesis to destroy it.

Then, the three girls saw Cookie walk out of the emergency room (Cookie's a doctor and a cook in this fic. Thought it would work and be cool). Fiona walked up to Cookie and asked, "Is she okay?"

Cookie took off her hospital mask before answering. "It took a while for us to hold Leah down because she went into a sudden seizure within the first hour of taking her in the room. Luckily, she was able to get out of it before we had to stitch up the head wound Rumple's man caused."

"So, is she okay now?" Carley wondered to Cookie in concern.

"Yeah, Leah's doing fine," Cookie said as Carley sighed in relief. Snow was happy to hear that as beside her, she could see Fiona smiling in joy and content from her friend and comrade being okay.

"Can we see her?" Snow White asked.

"Yeah. She's been asking about you guys for three hours in fact, so you can go on ahead to see her. I know it'll make Leah happy. Oh, And just a heads up, she's kinda walkin' back and fourth in the room talkin' to herself about somethin' I can't quite make out. I'm not sure if she's still doin' it now or not, though when ya'll go to see her."

Fiona and Carley had a feeling Leah was probably in her own little world talking and muttering about things to the characters she likes from different anime and cartoon shows as Cookie showed the three females the way to Leah's hospital room.

* * *

In room 147, Leah was in the bed with bandages wrapped around her head, arms, fingers, chest, and her left leg from fighting Rumple's guards and witches. She was a while ago looking up at the ceiling with a content and tired look on her face, but got bored and decided to walk around the room from the window back to her bed and any other part of the room Leah felt like walking around. Leah was also talking to herself about things that happened from the sudden counter attack with characters from different video games, anime, and cartoon shows talking to her about it, along with reciting things from online and cartoon shows she liked more than once while fiddling with her green 'thing', as Leah calls it, in her hands.

Just then, she heard the sound of someone knocking on the door that made Leah turn around to see Carley, Fiona, and Snow White. It made Leah smile happily from seeing her two friends as the wolf girl ran to where the bed was, jumped on it, and landed few feet from Carley and Fiona. Carley hugged Leah first before Fiona did the same as Carley was happy when she saw her best friend up and functioning. Snow was a bit surprised at how much energy Leah has as Fiona smiled at the wolf girls' hyperness.

"I'm happy to see you guys!" Leah said.

"We're happy to see you're alright," Carley said.

"Yeah. One of Rumple's guards hit me in the back of the head with his helmet, but I took good care of him."

"Yeah, I saw the mess you left behind," Fiona said putting a hand on top of Leah's spiky hair that was short from Cookie cutting it since the ogre needed to stitch Leah up from the gash Rumple's men left on the 21 year old. "Too bad Cookie cut the back of your hair."

"Yeah, but it'll grow bakc in a couple of weeks. Cookie put about seventeen stitches in the back of my head before I came to," Leah said smiling. "Cookie also said I'll be out of this place in a couple of days because the doctors went to make sure I'm doing okay."

"Understandable. It's going to be a bit boring without you around, though," Carley said.

"Yeah, but I'll be fine."

"I thought something really bad happened to you from what happened," Fiona said.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to worry you guys. I was surprised when it happened," Leah said.

"Don't worry about it. You're fine and that's all that matters," Fiona looked down at Leah who looks up at the ogress who gave her a hug.

"Yeah."

" I know Ogre Child's gonna be shocked when I tell her what happened to you," Carley said, "Just don't scare me like that. You know how I don't like it when you do stuff that could hurt you. You are my closest friend after all."

"Sorry," Leah apologized as Fiona playfully smirked at the young girl with glasses.

"Ah, don't give Leah here such a hard time. She's here now and that's all I was worried about. And I know you too, Carley," The red head told Carley.

"I have to agree with Fiona on that," Snow White said as Leah agreed with the human and the warrior ogress.

"Yeah, I know," Carley said giving Leah a hug.

"Sorry for interrupt your little moment, but visiting hours are over," Cookie said from the door in Leah's room.

"Aw, man," Leah said in disappointment.

"Don't worry. We'll come and visit you tomorrow," Snow White said.

"Yeah, I guess. I'll see you guys around," Leah lightly pouted as Fiona and Carley gave Leah a hug before leaving the room with Snow White behind.

"I'll call you if anything changes in Leah's behavior," Cookie told Fiona right before the ogress fighter was about to leave the room.

Luckily, Leah didn't hear Cookie or Fiona as Fiona said, "Okay. Thanks, Cook." Patting Cookie on her back shoulder and leaving Leah's room.

* * *

"Leah's in the infirmary?" Shrek said in surprise.

"Yeah, one of Rumple's men attacked Leah and hit her across the back of her head with his helmet. The pointy edge according to what Cookie told use after visiting Leah-chan," Carley said after explaining what happened.

"Is she okay?"

"If by 'okay,' you mean her walking around in her room then jumping on the hospital bed, landing infront of Fiona, Snow White and I, and giving us hugs, then yes, she's fine."

Shrek laughed at that finishing his water. "I'm guessing Leah's not like other girls her age, huh?"

"Nope. She's mostly by herself when I'm busy with something like watching anime shows on her laptop along with being in her own little world, but that's what makes her different when she's around Fiona and me," Carley said as Shrek ate the remainder of his bread.

"Sounds like you three are very close."

"Yeah. Fiona found us when I was about thirteen and Leah was nine about to turn ten. And between you and me." Carley moves closer to the cell for Shrek to hear. "Even though Fiona's all tough and stuff, she has a huge soft spot for Leah."

Shrek had an eyebrow raised at this. 'Just like how I am with Carley."

"Not that many people know about that because of Fiona being a badass and everything," Carley said crossing her legs.

"So, Fiona's a Tsundere."

"A what?"

"It's something Leah said about Ogre Child and Fiona. I think it means Leah's perspective is someone who's tough on the outside, but is a real sweetheart," Shrek explained.

"Ah," Carley said before thinking of what Shrek replied, "Wait. Leah talked to you?"

"Yeah, last week. She wasn't making any eye contact with me though and was really shy around me, but she looks like a bright kid. Like you."

Carley's face turned red at the ogre prisoner's words. "Thanks and Leah is. She's able to find any loophole in any situation. People underestimate Leah because of her having a slight Learning Disability that causes her processing skills to be slower than normal, but she proves them wrong. She just sees the world with different eyes."

"I see," Shrek said, "I'm guessing Leah will recover in no time, huh?"

"Yeah, pretty much since it takes about a week or less to recover," Carley said letting out a tired yawn, "Man, I'm tired."

"After attacking Rumple's guards like that for as long, I don't blame ya," Shrek said as Carley laughed at that, "You wanna sleep here with me tonight?"

Carley nods who pulls out the key to the gate and opens the door so she could enter. When that occurred, Carley lays her head against Shrek's chest and falls fast asleep.

* * *

In Fiona's room, Fiona was peacefully sleeping while holding a pillow in her arms as the red head wore a pair of dark blue boxers with a black sports bra. Then, in her moment of soundless slumbers, she felt her cell phone vibrate in her pocket. It took a minute for Fiona to wake up and figure out what was going on before she answered the black and red flamed phone.

"... Hello," Fiona groggily answered, "Yeah... yeah... Cookie, what the hell are you talking about?...What?"

Fiona's sudden yell woke up Snow White who saw Fiona talking on her cell.

"... Okay, okay... yeah. Yeah, I'll be right there." Fiona puts her phone away and pulls a black shirt over her head.

"What's going on?" Snow White wondered still exhausted from the battle.

"It's Leah. Cookie said Leah woke up and suddenly broke down."

"Brok edown?"

"Yeah, it just suddenly happened from out of no where. I gotta go," Fiona said running out of her room leaving Snow White alone in the room.

* * *

Fiona was able to find a few shortcuts to get to the infirmary who made it in no time. When Fiona was at her destination, she saw Cookie walking out of Leah's room with a tired look on her face. Fiona ran to the cook/doctor and asked how Leah was doing.

"She's calmed down a bit, but she's still a bit shaken up."

"Alright. Thanks Cookie" Fiona walks in the room and sees Leah laying in the hospital bed on her right side with her back towards Fiona. The red head could see Leah's breathing was calm yet a bit ragged when Leah would breathe in.

Fiona quietly walks up to Leah and sits on the edge of the bed where Leah didn't move from her spot and in a half curled position. It wasn't until Fiona softly put a hand on Leah's back that made Leah turn around to see Fiona.

"Leah, are you alright? Cookie told me you woke up and began to yell and scream in fear and suddenly had a break down," Fiona said as Leah gave the red head ogress a tight hug.

Fiona was surprised when Leah gave Fiona such an embrace as Fiona felt Leah's hands vigorously shake. This for the first time in years, Fiona felt scared because Leah has never acted like this before. Fiona softly ran her fingers through Leah's dark brown hair.

"Leah, you're scaring me. Please, tell me what's wrong?" Fiona softly said in concern as Leah ended the hug and looked down at the hospital floor. "Why are you so upset?"

Leah continued to look at the ground and say nothing until the wolf girl spoke, "... I attacked someone... Rumple's guards."

"So? You always attack Rumple's men and witches all the time."

"This time it's different," Leah said taking a few breaths and calming herself down a bit.

This made Fiona curious about what Leah meant. "What are you talking about?"

Leah could feel her eye sight get blurry. "... I killed him; the guy who attacked me, but I bit through his wind pipe."

Leah's comment made Fiona's eyes widen who remembered what Carley and Ogre Child found two days ago.

* * *

- Two days ago -

Fiona was finished looking through her area of the forest to see there were any of Rumple's guard or witches left. She found nothing and was about to find Snow White and ask her if she found anything until she heard a sudden scream fill the air. Fiona ran to where the shriek was heard who saw Ogre Child and Carley.

Ogre Child was rubbing Carley's back who was throwing up on the ground.

"What is it? What's going on?" Fiona asked in concern as Carley said nothing to the warrior but pointed to what made Carley scream.** Fiona followed the pointer finger and saw a dead body laying on the ground as the ogress saw the guard had dry blood covering half of his dented and burned armour, but mostly his neck.**

Since an ogres sense of smell and hearing are stronger then a human's, Fiona was hit the smell of the dead body ten fold.** Determined to get further to find out what made in... the way he laid, Fiona held her hand over her nose and walked further to the dead body. She was close enough to see that the guard's throat had a line of bite marks that belonged to a wild animal.**

"I'm guessing this is the guy who attacked Leah," Fiona said with her hand still over her nose, "Poor bastard got his windpipe punctured right through the other side of his neck."

Fiona walked away from the body and saw Carley spit out whatever was in her mouth from throwing up. Fiona walked up to see where Carley and Ogre Child were and asked if Carley was okay.

"Yeah, I'm fine now. S-Sorry about that," Carley said.

"Don't worry about it. Go and see if Leah's okay," Fiona said as Carley nodded and ran back in the hideout. "Ogre Child, I need your help."

Ogre Child sighed. "I'll get the shovel and sulfuric acid."

* * *

- Now -

"... So, you were the one who did that to that guard?"

Leah nodded. "I could see all the blood coming out of his neck like a sprinkler." Her eyes began to get blurry again with her head lowered. "I was able to taste it. I was able to see his face when he was dying." Then, tears fell out of her eyes softly hitting the covers of the bed. "I've... I've never attacked anyone like that unless necessary. And I can't get that image of my head for that I did."

Fiona was surprised when she saw Leah crying with her hands over her eyes like a little child. Fiona scooted herself up to Leah and gave the young wolf girl a hug.

"I'm sorry," Leah muffled through Fiona's shirt.

"It's okay. Just cry as long as you want," Fiona soothed as Leah continued to sob, being held by the warrior.

* * *

"How are you feeling?"

"I feel a bit better," Leah said wiping her eyes who was sitting between Fiona's legs with her head and back against Fiona's chest and stomach. "I didn't mean to cry like that."

"It's okay. I haven't actually seen you cry in years," Fiona said softly running her fingers through Leah's long and spiky hair, "Sometimes it's actually a good thing to cry instead of holding everything in."

"... Yeah, but I don't want to in front of a whole lot of people," Leah said fiddling at the hilt of Fiona's knife that was strapped on her right thigh leg. Leah let out a sigh. "I guess you find me a big old softy, huh?"

"You being the way you are is why everyone likes you. You're able to sense people's emotions and give people advice since you're not bias. You resemble Naruto Uzumaki. You may be what people assume and think because of your actions, but you will never give up no matter what the circumstance is. You'll just keep moving forward," Fiona said as Leah looks up at the read head who smiled down at Leah, "And you're adorable when you smile and laugh."

Leah didn't know what Fiona meant until Leah felt Fiona poke her sides, making Leah squeal and laugh as Fiona was tickling the young girl. Rustling for triumph, Fiona continued to tickle Leah who was trying to get away from the ogress' touches. It took a while before Leah and Fiona's laughter calmed down as Fiona was laying on the bed with Leah's head on her lap. Leah looks up and sees Fiona smiling down at her as Leah did the same thing. the both of them let out sighs of content as Fiona puts a hand over Leah's face.

"Hey," Leah said pulling Fiona's hand away from her face.

"How are you feeling now. Your hands aren't shaking anymore and you seem calmer now," Fiona said.

"I'm feeling better from a while ago. I'm just a bit tired now, that's all," Leah said fiddling with the hilt of the dagger.

Fiona smiled, running a hand through Leah's hair. For some odd reason, Leah had this child like innocence whenever Fiona looked into Leah's dark brown eyes. Fiona knows that Leah has a slight anxiety problem, and could tell Leah has improved compared to when she was fifteen.

"Do you want me to sleep here for the night?" Fiona asked the wolf girl.

"If that's okay with you. Just for tonight though."

Fiona smiled at Leah's cuteness as Fiona ruffled Leah's messy hair. "Of course it's okay with me. I don't have anything better to do, so I'm fine with this."

Leah tiredly smiled looking up in Fiona's blue eyes.

"You know, Leah. You look like you have Japanese eyes because of them being small. Especially when you have them half closed," Fiona said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, I get that a lot."

* * *

Snow White was walking to the infirmary to see if everything was okay for Leah when Fiona ran out the way she did two hours ago. When Snow walked into the room, she saw Fiona sleeping with Leah whose arms were wrapped around Fiona's waist. It was a cute scene, but at the same time, it made Snow White angry. She wasn't mad at Fiona though. Not at all, but at Leah because of the attention she was getting with Fiona. Bawling her fists in anger, Snow White inwardly yelled, 'Why is she giving all her attention to that girl? Fiona shouldn't be wasting her time with Leah! She should be hanging out with me!'

It took a minute for Snow White to register what she just thought. In that moment, she walks back to her and Fiona's room and lays back in her bed.

'Am I really that jealous?' Snow thought putting her hands over her face, calming herself rage down, 'I have to calm down. I can't afford to lose my temper. Not when I'm so close. I have to ask Leah what she thinks of Fiona and what Fiona thinks of Leah."

It took a while before Snow fell asleep thinking of what tomorrow will bring for Leah, Fiona, and her.

* * *

**Omake:**

**Pricat: Whoa. You had a panic attack like that?**

**Inyunaruto365: No. Just my hands visibly shaking and my heart pounding like crazy. Most people have panic attacks can't function at all and need to go to the hospital. Luckily, I have methods of calming myself down when I'm feeling anxious.**

**Pricat: Wow. I give you props.**

**Inyunaruto365: Thanks.**

**Cookie: Why am I a doctor in this fic?**

**Inyunaruto365: (shrugs) I don't know. It just came to me one day when I was trying to figure out who the doctor in this fic can be. People can be excellent cooks and doctors too. Besides, it seems to suit you real well. **

**Pricat: She does make a good point.**

**Inyunaruto365: Hey, at least you're not a nurse.**

**Cookie: True.**


End file.
